


Happy Holidays From Dogs of Interest (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV), due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dief in a Santa hat and Bear in an elf hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Holidays From Dogs of Interest (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> The wreath around Dief's neck is from Good For The Soul. I changed The Machine's yellow box into a doughnut shape because doughnuts are their thing


End file.
